Will I Ever Have That Happy Ending?
by StormRaven23
Summary: Katori was just an ordinary girl but with a horrible life. She never had any friends and was always moving from place to place but do you know the worst thing?... I'm not gonna tell you! You should read on and find out! :3


**Will I ever have that happy ending?**

Chapter 1

I hate life...this is about the 4th time I have moved in the last year and this time we are moving to some place called Konoha.

My dad was kicked out of our old town as he kept harassing girls on the street for no reason. But of course, I had to be dragged along with him.

My mother was a famous pop star and died because of me...she lost too much blood while giving birth to me. My father has hated me ever since. I can't eat food as he wants to starve me and the only thing I can have is water. This is so I can experience pain that makes my dad feel better. He also doesn't talk to me much unless he's shouting at me for something I didn't do or for something he did. Sometimes he can get very angry, so angry that he will actually hit me or beat me but that's usually when he's drunk which is pretty much everyday; he starts drinking from around 11 in the morning and then drinks all the way through till he passes out at night.

I can sometimes come home and he's upstairs doing another one of his random women that he brings home with him after his daily trip to the store or pub.

I never really had any friends as I knew that if I got close to anyone, I would be moving not long after because of my dad and I couldn't stand the pain of loosing someone close to me like my mom. So because of that, I sit up in my room all the time doing nothing but homework if I had any. If I didn't then I would sit looking out of my window wishing I wasn't alive...

'Look Katori, this place looks amazing' my dad said pointing out of the window at the massive houses appearing on his left. I just continued to look out my window with my feet on the seat staring at the road and the houses passing by. I guess this is what they call Konoha; it just looks like a load of rich people so I guess all their kids were pretty stuck up and bratty.

We pulled up to one of the big houses and dad drove up to the garage. I wonder how long we are going to be here for? 3 maybe 4 months tops!

'Hurry up and grab our stuff from the boot! I'm going to go and pick out mine and your room so when you get my case, bring it upstairs to me...hurry up!' He shouted at me before he stormed into the house. I reluctantly dragged myself out of our black Cadillac Escalade and opened the boot. It was filled with all of his stuff yet there was still more inside the house which the movers had put inside for us before we arrived. I picked up his heavy suitcase off the top and took a deep breath before going for another.

Tucked away in the corner was a small box with a few of my clothes and belongings including a small picture of my mother and an A4 notebook I keep all my feelings in and everything my father had done to me. I have had it since I was about 6. I have nearly finished it now so I should think about buying a new one. I am now 15 years old. This one was just plain black and it had a skull engraved on the front that I had done.

I grabbed one suitcase and pulled it inside before taking it upstairs to his room. I brought all of his things in before my small box so he wouldn't shout at me for being so selfish. I grabbed the keys and locked the car and I took his black and blue suitcase up the stairs. It was the most heaviest and there were so many stairs that I felt like I was going to fall down them and get completely squashed by the case.

'Hurry up!' I heard him shout from the room at the end of the hallway. I pulled up the handle and rolled it down the carpeted floor to where he was standing opening his window. 'I thought you had died' he murmured snatching the case out of my grasp before I could place it properly. He missed the handle once I let go and it fell over creating a loud thud on the wooden floor.

'Katori! You stupid bitch! Take more care or you know what will happen!' I nodded nervously as I knew what he meant and walked off the door to collect the rest of his stuff.

As I placed the last one down, I wanted to find my room. I hope it wasn't another small one but I guess it was since he seemed to have the biggest room including the on-suite. I opened every room door to find where he had put my things. The last one I opened was small it was big enough for me and this one had my box literally thrown on the bed against the wall. Luckily my mothers picture and frame was in the other one or it would have been smashed. There was only my clothes in this and my two pairs of shoes were scattered across the floor.

I sighed and put my clothes away into my singular wardrobe one by one.

'Don't forget the rest of your trash down here!' He shouted up to me. My eyes lit open as I was scared that he was going to look through my stuff and then read through my book to see everything I had written. I ran downstairs and grabbed my box off of the floor.

'Make sure you keep your trash in your room and I never see it anywhere else in this house or I will burn it or destroy it' he threatened as he walked into the kitchen to put some food in the fridge. It had a chain all around it including a padlock so I couldn't get into it. All the other cupboards were the same if they contained food.

I had no fat on me at all. I was all skin and bone from head to toe from not eating for years. All I had was tablets for vitamins and minerals so I didn't so he wouldn't be arrested for man slaughter.

I walked slowly back up the stairs as I was already worn out from taking stuff up and down stairs. My body just lacked in energy completely. I placed my my box on my desk and I took out the beautiful picture of my mother. I placed her on my window cill as I didn't had a bed side table but at least I could open my curtains every morning and see her face. I also placed the necklace dad gave me that belonged to mom. I always wear it, every day and every night but it was getting late in the evening and I don't wear it to bet so it was best to just keep it off for the time being.

After putting all of the clothes away I took out my notebook, sat on my bed and placed it on my lap. I have never read through it as some of them are just to painful to remember but my old teacher told me to do this as it would help me feel better if ever I felt sad or lonely... I grabbed a pen off the side and began to write:

_Today dad didn't really do a lot to me accept shout at me for his doings and shout at me as I was tired but he didn't hit me which is a surprise. I just hope everyday could get better but hopefully starting school tomorrow should take my mind off things at home.._

_ Katori x_

As I placed the pen down I could smell the aroma of sweet pizza. My mouth began to water and my stomach began to rumble but I took my vitamin tablet to help but of course it didn't. I would love to steal some but I don't know whether I could keep the food down or whether I would just puke it all up again as my body hasn't had food for years.

I continued to sit on my bed but then I heard dad coming up the stairs...i wonder if he wanted me or whether he just forgot something from his bedroom?

I saw my door swing open and dad stood there.

'You have school in the morning so go to sleep! You should be up by 5 and out the house by 6. You are walking so don't bother waking me up or you will have consequences!' He slammed the door shut and went back down stairs again. He left an alcoholic linger in my room which made me feel ill but in some ways he was right. I should get some sleep as school does start at 7.

I hid my notebook behind my wardrobe where no-one would find it and put on my pyjamas. I wore a pair of grey joggers and a black belly top. I set my alarm on my desk and lay down staring at the ceiling before I drifted off to sleep...

*ring* I quickly jumped out of bed to turn the alarm off before dad woke up and shouted at me for being so loud. I just didn't want to be hit first thing this morning before school...

I walked over to the door and quietly opened it. I made my way down the empty hallway and into the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush and placed a small amount of toothpaste on the bristles. I looked in the mirror at my scar on my eyebrow where dad had hit me a few months ago while brushing my teeth. I spat out the paste and walked back into my room to get dressed.

I wore a pair of black baggy jeans, a purple long sleeve top which was plain and a black hoody. I walked downstairs still half asleep and grabbed some tablets from out the cupboard. I placed some in my bag for later and one on the counter for now. I filled up a bottle and took my tablet with a sip of the water before placing it in my old school bag. I didn't have anything but water, tablets and a pen that I found in a box yesterday.

I picked up my keys from the side as they were the only thing of mine allowed downstairs (plus my tablets) and walked out the door before making my way down the drive. I had a vague idea of where I was going but I was a little unsure about a few turnings. When I got to a main street, I saw some teenagers walking so I thinks it's best if I followed them as they might be going to Konoha High like me.

Around 40 minutes after leaving my house I made it to the huge school. I knew that I was going to get lost in here...

I noticed a lot of people looking at me but I brushed them off and went to the bathroom. Luckily enough there were some just down the hall so that was easy enough. Now just to find reception...

I walked out the door to see a lot of students mingling around the corridor so I couldn't see any signs for where reception was! I was totally going to get lost!

'Hey! You must me new! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!' This blonde haired boy walked up to me not even with hesitation and just told me his name. Even if he is one of the rich kids, he might be one of the nice ones in school. He dressed with an orange top and black pants. He was different from a lot of other people I had met but he was more happy and what's the word...oh yeah! Energetic!

'Aren't you gonna tell me your name?' He tilted his head to the side like I was this machine that didn't work but in this case didn't talk. I was so nervous about speaking to him but I don't know why... 'You must be shy, don't worry! I'm one of the good guys!' His eyes closed as he smiled.

'M-my n-name is K-Katori' I chocked out quietly with my voice sounding like I had a sore throat.

'Nice to meet you Katori! Have you got your time-table yet?' I shook my head without making eye contact. 'Well come with me! I will take you to reception to collect it!' He began to walk off in-front of me so I had to try and keep up with him but everytime I got closer to him, someone would either walk in-front of me or push me out the way so I couldn't see him.

I noticed he had stopped at a desk. He was holding a sheet of paper in the air and he was waving it around for some reason.

'You are in every lesson with Sasuke! I'm in your PE and English!' Sasuke? Who is that? I hope he's nice like Naruto. But wait. Did he just say PE? I can't do PE...

I eventually caught up to him and took the sheet off him. 'Sasuke should be here soon' I began to look at my lessons: Lesson 1-English, 2 science, 3 math and then after lunch is PE! Oh god PE...

'W-who i-is Sasuke?' I stuttered placing the paper in my bag. He just looked over my shoulder and pointed to something or I guess someone.

'That guy!' I turned around and followed his finger to this black haired guy who seems quite boring and quiet. Miserable is also another word for him. He dressed in all black and the only thing that had colour was his white and blue belt hanging off of his waist.

'Sasuke! Come over here!' Naruto shouted while shaking his hand to get Sasuke to come to him. I was kind of nervous about meeting him. He seems like someone who isn't very nice. He got closer and closer but I didn't look at him or make eye contact but then I felt his presence next me.

'What dobe?' The black haired boy asked emotionlessly. My hypothesis was right...he isn't very nice person.

'This is my new friend Katori!' I kept my head down still as I felt his eyes beaming on me. His eyes made me feel really uncomfortable...

'Hi' his voice was blunt and had no meaning. It was just emotionless and it made me feel miserable like him. Maybe he had an excuse like me or he hated mornings. Either way he could have said hello instead.

'H-hello S-sasuke' I muttered as I began to run my eyes up his body to his face. He was a little bit taller than me but not by much. I just wanted to leave but I can't get away from Sasuke as he's in every single one of my classes! This is going to be one tough year on top of everything at home...

'She's really shy though but I told her that we are the good guys so she can kind of let her hair down a little bit around us' Naruto explained to Sasuke as the bell went. 'Looks like we should make our way to English!' Naruto shouted making people look over at us well look over at Naruto anyway.

'Shut up and come on, Baka' Sasuke dragged Naruto by his ear down the hallway while I followed close behind so I didn't go into the wrong classroom. Outside my class were two girls. One with pink hair and the other with very dark blue. As I walked through the door I heard them whisper stuff about me behind my back:

'_She looks like a tramp'_

'_I know and she's hanging round with Sasuke too'_

'_No way will Sasuke ever choose a tramp like her! Haha!' They both started laughing as I took my place in between Sasuke and Naruto._

Who said I ever wanted to date Sasuke anyway? I don't find him that attractive but I have only just met him so he might not be such a bad guy as I think he is. I picked up my pen out of my bag as the second bell sounded and a white haired man walked into the noisy classroom.

'Morning class. I would like you to read the first 3 chapters of the book in-front of you and then write how the main character is portrayed to us' the white haired man explained as he picked up a different book off of his desk and began to read it. Naruto seemed to just be doodling on his paper and Sasuke was already 2 pages in.

I picked up the book and began to read. It was quite boring but the lesson went very quick. Everyone packed their things away and left the room. Only me, Naruto and Sasuke were left inside.

'Hurry up Naruto, we're going to be late to next class!' Sasuke growled.

'Just take Katori to her class since she's with you in every single one and I will just see you at lunch under the usual tree' Sasuke and Naruto argued. I hope that they aren't always like this!

'Fine then. Come on'

After I had caught on about what they were talking about I ran after Sasuke and walked in silence up to Science where only the pink haired girl was. I was quick uneasy having to walk past her to gain entrance to the classroom but I guess I just have to ignore her like I ignore teachers when they ask me about my bruises. I only ignore them as it's too hard to speak about...

'Ah, you must be Katori, I'm Sasori and I will be your teacher for science this year. I see you know Sasuke so you can sit next to him' Sasori was one person who seemed very mysterious. Kind of like Sasuke but he was more talkative and approachable. He had bright red hair that was quite short but he wasn't really the tallest either.

I walked over to Sasuke and lay my bag on the floor before sliding out my chair and sitting down. Sasuke didn't look all that pleased to see he had to put up with me again but I would rather put up with him than pinky over there. Sasori stood at the front of the classroom and explained all the boring stuff like writing your name on your book and how to lay all your work out in your book.

After half the lesson was done, we finally got on to some practical which was finding out which chemicals were acid, neutral or alkali. It was alright but Sasuke didn't say a word the whole time so I couldn't speak but I guess that I'm used to that.

The lesson ended and the pink girl gave me a death stare before walking out of the lesson. I really don't know why she hates me so much. She doesn't even know me anyway!

I checked my sheet to see I had maths next with Kurenai sensei and then it was the lesson I had been dreading the most...

PE...

Chapter 2

I grabbed my bag off of the floor and placed it on my shoulder. I walked towards the door but then I stood there thinking of where I should be going. I knew it was maths but where? I felt someone's breath on my neck from behind me which kind of creeped me out a little bit.

'I take it you don't know where you're going do you?' a husky voice said behind me before pushing past my side to get out the door. 'Come one, it's this way' Sasuke began to walk off to the right and up the stairs in-front of me. I followed after him and to tell you the truth, it felt like we had been walking for ages but we really hadn't. 'Here' He opened the door for me and of course he walked in first to be irritating.

'T-thanks' I whispered as I walked through. I had no idea where I was meant to be sitting as I couldn't sit with Sasuke as he was sat with a guy who had red triangles on his cheeks. But there was one empty seat next to one boy who had his hair up in a high pony tail and I think he was asleep on the table too. But I guess this guy was my only option. If he sleeps most of the time then at least I won't have to put up with him if he's annoying.

I lay my bag on the floor before taking my seat next to him. Even though my chair scratched along the floor, he didn't flinch. The only thing he did do was groan a little. It sounded cute.

'Good morning class. As you know we have a new student here with us today' I guess this woman was Kurenai sensei. She seems really nice. She looked down at her paper to read off it. 'Her name is Katori Hatoyama and she has transferred here from the suburbs of Tokyo.' She lifted her head up to look at the class. 'So I want you all to be nice to her and make her feel welcome... Shikamaru! Are you sleeping?!' She cried looking over my way. I take it this lazy guy was Shikamaru.

He slowly began to move not realising I was there as his body got pretty close to me. He groaned a little as he had just woken up but he looked as though he didn't really care about being here and wished he was at home asleep.

'Shikamaru. You can have a detention if I see you sleeping during my lesson again! Is that understood?' Kurenai snapped. Maybe she wasn't the nicest person then. Sounds like Sasuke; you think they look nice but then they really aren't.

'Yes Kurenai Sensei...' he said sleepily before looking at me surprised. Has he never seen a girl before or was he shocked that someone was sitting here? After a while, he finally took his eyes away from me and concentrated on the sheet our sensei had placed in-front of us.

For most of the lesson Shika was looking at me but whenever I looked at him, he kept doing his work. Sasuke even looked round a few times and so did the boy who sat next to him. It was weird really...had the boys here never seen a girl before? But there are plenty here so what's so special about me?

Nothing.

Lesson had finished so I picked up my bag and walked over to Sasuke as we had to go meet Naruto at this tree he was on about.

'You ready guys?' The boy asked with the triangles on his face. Guys? Who else is with us?

'Oh, Katori, this is Kiba and I take it you know Shikamaru' Sasuke explained pointing to the boys around me.

'H-hey' I stuttered holding onto my bag strap with both hands making myself look really shy. I felt so stupid to be honest.

'If we don't go now, Naruto's going to moan at us for being late' Kiba said while trying to make us all follow him out the room quickly.

'What a drag' I heard Shika murmur behind me as I weaved my way through the tables. It was like a maze yet you couldn't take the wrong turning.

We arrived at the tree which seemed to be a blossom one. Apparently, my mother was buried under one back where we used to live in a town I don't know. I saw Naruto with a blonde haired girl waiting for us but as soon as Naruto noticed me he shouted my name and came running towards me. Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me and I felt so embarrassed from how skinny I was...

Naruto told me that this young girl was Ino and the girls being horrible were Sakura and Hinata.

Everyone took a seat on the floor in a circle and took out their lunches out their bags. I felt so hungry and the smell was just amazing! Everyone looked at me weird as I didn't have any food. I guess I could always buy something but then I guess dad would smell it so it wouldn't work.

'Katori *swallows* you want some? It's really good, my mom made it' Naruto offered me some chicken sandwiches but I knew I had to decline even though they looked amazing. But I guess all food does at the minute.

'No thank you...I'm not hungry' I whispered as I put my hand in my bag and pulled out my water to take my tablet but I didn't want everyone seeing me take it so I had to sneakily take it in-case they question me about it.

When everyone was into eating their dinner and laughing, I quickly pulled out my tablet from my bag and placed it in my mouth yet I still feel like someone saw me...I'm just being paranoid probably! I took a swig of water to down it making me feel physically sick...

Sasuke looked at me worried. He was sitting next to me eating a packet of crisps when he looked up at me. He seemed worried but I took no notice so instead I could concentrate at not throwing up.

'Katori, you okay? You've gone really pale' He whispered to me when everyone was laughing. I didn't want to talk so I nodded instead making me feel even worse! If I throw up, it's not going to give a very good impression of me and it would be really embarrassing!

I quickly grabbed my water and drank some which helped a little bit but not much. Sasuke still seemed worried but I just completely ignored him.

'Katori! Do you have a phone number?!' Naruto shouted to me even though he was only in-front of me.

'Y-yeah, why?' I murmured.

'Can I have your number? I would love to talk to you more! You seem really nice!' I haven't even spoken to him much today so how does he know that I'm nice? I know I don't talk much and I am nice but still...he creeps me out.

'Okay' I said while picking out my phone from the bottom of my bag, now filled with text book after text book. I finally found it and handed it to him. His face was bright and happy just because I let him have my phone number.

'Here' He passed it back to me just as the bell sounded for final lesson. I took the phone and put it in my bag and said thanks to Naruto. I walked with everyone over to PE where I went into a cubical for getting changed after a shower since I didn't want people to see me. Luckily, I didn't have to walk through everyone to get to them.

I sat down on the bench inside and waited till everyone had gone so I could get changed. My body was covered in bruises, cuts and scars from where my dad had abused me. I felt ashamed. My body was also way too thin for a 15 year old girl like me...People must think im ugly. One reason why I'm not going to PE. I only had a short t-shirt on and my jacket was like a coat, I wasn't allowed it which was really upsetting and another reason why I didn't want to go to PE.

I was wearing a grey pair of trackies and a purple top that was short sleeve as the others were in the wash. I waited for ages but then I heard the door open. I immediately lifted up my feet to hide them in-case it was someone like Sakura or Hinata.

'Katori? You in here?' their voice was deep and recognisable.

'In here' I placed my feet on the ground and unlocked the cubical door before stepping out covering my arms by folding them as much as I could. I stood in the doorway as Sasuke turned around to see me. His face was shocked.

'G-guy sent me to get you' He couldn't even speak to me properly... I guess he saw my arms.

'I-I don't wanna go...' my head dropped in shame and I sat down on the bench next to me.

'Katori? What's wrong?' He cam e and sat next to me but I didn't know him enough to tell everything to him. I only met him today. I shook my head.

'Nothing, I just don't wanna show my arms and guy said I'm not allowed my jacket as it's like a coat...people think I would self harm and stuff but I'm just clumsy that's all' I laughed a little at the end making Sasuke not worry. He began taking of his hoody and held it out to me.

'Take it.' He said emotionlessly. I hesitated before I took It and put it on. It was really warm and furry inside.

Me and Sasuke walked outside and all of these girls except Ino gave me a death stare.

'Why the hell is _she _wearing Sasuke's jacket?!' Someone cried from the group of girls near Sakura and Hinata. I got scared and hit behind Naruto like a lost puppy. I felt so weak as I have never stood up to anyone before and I didn't want to.

'She was cold. Hn.' Sasuke stated before standing next to me. Next minute this bushy brow guy ran out in-front of our teacher and seemed like his son!

'Now everyone's here, we should run 15 laps round the track!' He shouted while punching his fist up in the air. Wow, I already hate this guy.

'That's the spirit Lee!' Our teacher cried. 'Now as Lee said! 15 laps around the track!'

Everyone reluctantly began to run around the track. Naruto was running as fast he could around but it was better for me to just jog really gently but guy kept shouting for me to pick up the speed so I did. It was my third lap and I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I was running on my own so there was no-one around me to see if I needed help...

'Katori? Katori? Are you okay?' I heard voices coming from around me and when I opened my eyes I saw Naruto holding me. I was shocked that I jumped up making me fall into Sasuke. I heard gasps from all around me. This really didn't help my situation with these fan girls...why couldn't I have just fallen on the floor? It would be less painful!

I stood up properly as Guy told us to go see the nurse and of course it was Sasuke who had to come with me. I didn't want to go to the nurse in-case she saw my arms so I told sasuke I was just thirsty. We walked over to my locker where I grabbed a drink of water.

Sasuke didn't look too happy with the fact he had to come with me. But we made our way back onto the track where Guy told us to sit out. Why Sasuke? There's nothing wrong with him! We ended up just sitting in complete silence for the rest of the lesson.

Guy sent me back in early so I could get changed first and go home first. I really didn't want to go home but it was better to leave before everyone else gets back! I hurried out of school and ended up going to the park about 10 minutes from my house. I noticed it on my way to school and it looked pretty empty.

I took a seat on the swing and began to sway a little until it started to get dark. I knew dad would be angry if I didn't get home soon and do the chores that he doesn't want to do. I hurried home as quick as I could before passing out.

I walked in the door to see my dad watching football in the living room. He was drunk as there were bottles all over the floor. I took my bag and shoes upstairs before trailing back downstairs to do chores.

'Goal!' he shouted at the top of his lungs before noticing me walking past the door. I walked into the kitchen to see more bottles on the unit, so I picked them up and as I turned around my dad walked into me making me drop a few on the floor causing them to smash.

'Katori! For fuck sake!' I placed the whole bottles back on the side before turning round to pick them up but as I was still standing, he pushed me down onto the glass making me cuts both my hands and knees. Blood was over the floor too. 'Clean it up! And I don't want to see any blood around this floor when I get back after watching the game! When you're done, bed!' he cried and I looked at my open cut hands.

My eyes began to overfill with tears as the pain was too much. Glass was imbedded into my knees and hands. I cleaned up as much as I could but with bandaged hands, it was pretty hard to do so...

After doing the chores I needed to do, I made my way upstairs to go to bed. I changed into my joggers and top before climbing into bed.

Today wasn't one of the worst day's I have ever had at school for my first day so I guess that was a bonus. I still felt my wounds stinging like mad, making it hard to sleep...

After about 4 hours of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep making me dream about today...

Chapter 3: . . (Sasuke car)

'Katori! Hey! Over here!' Naruto shouted me as I entered the gates to see everyone waiting for me and for a surprise Sasuke was waiting too. I made my way over before greeting everyone.

When I sat down at my desk in English, there was a note in my seat:

_Hello Katori,_

_We didn't really get to talk much yesterday but I hope we can talk more today as I don't feel as tired... here's my number so text me if you get lonely ;)_

_Yours Shika xx_

Someone on my second day wants to be a close friend.. I feel really happy now from reading this. I took out my phone and placed his number in my phone before texting him. Sasuke then sat down next to me and stole the note off me.

'My god, are you actually going to talk to that lazy cunt?' Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

'He's really nice, so yes' I clicked send on my screen before putting it into my pocket. As I picked up my pen to write the date in my book Sasuke noticed my bandages around my hands.

'What happened to your hands?'

'I fell onto some glass at home, nothing to worry about' I smiled at Sasuke before answering the questions off of the sheet in-front of us.

We didn't really talk for the rest of the lesson but me and Shikamaru kept texting each other all through the lesson without Kakashi seeing us.

We just texted about how miserable Sasuke was being and things like that but I have a feeling that Sasuke may have seen some of the messages as that was the reason he didn't talk to me...

I put my bag on my shoulder and walked out of class. As I took one foot out of the door, I felt Sasuke place his hand on my shoulder making me flinch.

'Do you know where you're going?' He whispered into my ear. My heart began to race faster than it had done before.

'Y-yes. I don't wanna be late on my second day of Science with Sasori-Sensei' I hurried out of his grasp and down the halls to my next class. I have never felt like that before and it just had to be with Uchiha!

I entered and took my seat not realising that the person I sit next to was Sasuke...

Second and third lesson went by pretty quickly although Sasuke kept ignoring me for some reason. It was weird but I ignored that fact and met Naruto by the blossom tree. Everyone was already there eating so I took my place next to Ino and Kiba.

'Not eating again , Katori?' Naruto asking while taking another mouth full of his food. It looked so nice but I had to resist temptation...

'N-No...I don't feel all that good so I'm gonna pass' I smiled sadly before reaching into my bag for a tablet and my water. Luckily I could just make out that it was to help me feel better but they actually make me feel worse. Truth is, I feel fine. I just don't want them to find out and it was my best excuse; it made it harder coming up with an excuse like that on the spot!

As I swallowed my tablet Sasuke finally appeared behind Naruto. I wonder where he went? But before I could even ask him, the final bell went so we had to go to PE.

'I'm going to the bathroom...' I murmured while walking the opposite way to everyone else.

'Katori?! Where you going?!' Naruto shouted but I didn't bother to turn around.

'She's gone to the bathroom you knucklehead!' Sasuke snapped while punching Naruto on the arm.

It was already 30 minutes into PE and I was just sitting on the side near the window thinking about whether I should get close to these guy as they are really nice but I would hate to have to say goodbye to them all...Naruto has to be one of the nicest person here at Konoha High and Sakura has to be the meanest!

As I was looking outside the window, I saw students walking around having fun, laughing and playing. They looked so happy...I rested my head back onto the wall behind me as I continued to watch.

'Did you get lost or something?' I heard a deep voice tease. I quickly turned my head to see something I never thought I would ever see.

'Sasuke?!' I gasped. 'Why are you in the girls bathroom?'

'I asked Guy if I could go to the bathroom'

'But this is the girls...' I raised an eye brow to his comment.

'Well if you would let me finish...I only asked so I could come find you as you did say you didn't feel well and you didn't turn up to class' he explained.

'So you were worried about me?...'

'...no. I just wanted to see if you were okay that's all...so lets get to class' He turned around so I couldn't see the pink appearing over his cheeks. So he did worry about me.

I jumped off the side and walked out with Sasuke. As we walked through the doors onto the track, all the girls were giving me evil looks...what had I done this time? I haven't don't anything to their precious Sasuke...

I noticed Sasuke was chatting to Guy about something but I couldn't hear properly as Naruto was shouting about how much he couldn't wait to get home to eat his limited edition ramen. Eventually Sasuke came over to explain that I was just to sit out for the rest of the lesson as I apparently didn't feel too good even though I felt fine. The rest of the lesson was quite boring as I just had to watch everyone run around the track a few more times...

Class ended and I began my long trek home from another bad day at school...I wish that there was one day where the girls wouldn't bitch about me for just looking at Sasuke.

I unlocked the door of my house and shut it behind me. Upstairs I could hear unusual noises but to me they were kind of normal for me to hear when I come in from school. It was my dad having fun with another woman in his room... I washed up while they carried on making groaning noises until I heard them getting dressed upstairs. I placed all of the plates and cups into the correct cupboard as the mysterious woman made her way down the stairs.

'Katori! Come in here and meet my new _friend_' My dad said. I walked into the hallway to see a blonde girl who was dressed in a short dress and black high heels...funny thing was, she couldn't even walk in them!

'...aren't you gonna say hello then you little brat?' she snapped at me. I wanted to growl at her but I knew that my dad would end up hurting me again.

'Now Gasai, she doesn't talk as I have taught her not to so she can't argue with me or complain about anything...she just nods' my father explained as he shunted her to the door.

'Whatever, she needs to be taught some manners at least!' her tone suddenly changed when she was saying bye to him. 'See you next week baby' her voice made me feel sick as she was trying to sound dirty...

I heard the door slam and my dad angrily walked in to face me but he grabbed me by my arms and dragged me into the garage. I knew this wasn't going to be good... tears began to come to my eyes but I held them back as he kicked me in my stomach and then punched me in the face.

'That should teach you to have some manners for my women' he made it sound like they were his possessions.

My stomach and face were throbbing as he shouted at me to go straight to bed for my disgusting behaviour. So I did what I was told and walked up the stairs in pain and crawled up into a ball. There was no way I was going to get to sleep in this amount of pain...

I woke up and my stomach was finally better. It has been just over a week since I started here at Konoha High and nothing has been great for me. I just get picked on my Sasuke's fan girls 24/7 and then I get to go home for my dad to beat me up too. I wish everything would just all go away or at least one thing to go and then the other!

Naruto wasn't at school today as he was ill which made today really boring and plus Shika wouldn't text me back even though he saw I wasn't in a happy mood. Lets just hope that when I get home, my dad won't be there and I can chill out for a bit and maybe draw something.

I walked in home to see my dad racing for the door as I walked in. He began to push me back outside.

'You can't stay here tonight! I'm having a party so you can find somewhere else to stay, bye!' he slammed the door on me. Now what am I meant to do? I looked up at the sky to see it was getting really cloudy like it was going to rain some time soon.

The first place I thought of going was the park. I couldn't ring Naruto and stay with him as he was ill and my phone was dead so looks as though I'm sleeping on a park bench tonight!

I sat on a swing and watched all these happy families playing on the swings, slide and anything else they could do. I swayed forwards and backward smiling faintly as children looked at me. The last thing I wanted is to be considered as a rooky or someone horrible or mean like Sakura or Hinata!

One young boy threw his ball near me. I bent down to pick it up as he ran over. He was only about 7. His mum shouted 'sorry' to me as he took the ball off me.

'Don't worry its fine' I smiled at his mum.

'Thanks' He whispered nervously as he walked over to his mum.

Most parents and children had gone now as the weather started to get worse...i felt spots of water appearing on my face. Next minute, the rain was pouring down but I didn't want to move as there was no-where else to go.

I was shaking and soaking wet. The rain still coming down faster. Cars past in-front of the park but then one stopped. I didn't recognise the car so I ignored it.

*car person's POV*

I was on my way back from the store for my mom when I noticed Katori sitting in the park on her own in the rain. She told me that she goes there sometimes on the way home from school and it was pure luck that I saw her.

I pulled up on the front and pulled down my window.

'Katori! Hey!' I shouted to her as I leant out the window a little. She completely ignored me. I huffed and opened the car door. I ran over to her.

'Katori? What are you doing out here in the rain?'

*Katori POV*

I lifted my head to stare into a pair of obsidian eyes.

'I-I don't have anywhere else to go as I can't go home...' my voice was shaking from the cold.

'But why?'

'My dad said I have to sleep somewhere else as he's having a party...' His face showed sadness.

'Right, you're coming with me' He took me by the wrist and lead me to the car.

'Sasuke? Where are we going?' I asked worried. When my dad does this, I get scared...

'My house of course, you ain't staying out here in the rain all night, you'll get pneumonia' I just nodded at him before he started his car. It was a black Chevrolet Corvette(Picture on the side). It suited him really well.

I wonder what his parents will think to him bringing home a girl who looks like a drowned rat? Maybe that I'm a tramp? Poor? I don't know.

We pulled up and I walked slowly and nervously up to the door where we walked in.

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!' We both took off our shoes and in walked a lovely woman with long black hair and a big smile on her face. But when she saw me, her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

'Sasuke? Who is this young girl?'

'She's my friend. Her names Katori Hatoyama and I found her sitting on a swing in the pouring rain in the park as she can't go home as her dad kicked her out for the night'

'Well, hello Katori, I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.' I was so nervous that I smiled and shook her extended hand.

'Plus she's really shy and doesn't talk much' Sasuke interrupted.

'No worries, take her upstairs to have a shower and show her the guest room' my eyes lit up. 'She can stay here for the night. Take some of Itachi's clothes if you don't want to give her any of yours since I know what you're like' She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. 'Dinner is in one hour too!'

Sasuke lead me upstairs into the bathroom where he handed me some old jeans and a top.

'Don't you have a belt I could use?' I pressed the jeans against my waist to show Sasuke how big they were on me. He nodded and walked out the room. He came back with one and then showed me how to work the shower.

I locked the door after he left and stepped into the warm shower. I let the heated water flow down my body and over my face and hair. It felt so good! I washed my hair and body before stepping out and putting on someone's clothes. He was called Itachi but I have no idea who he is.

I towel dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom. Itachi's jeans were way too big for someone as small as me! I ended up having to pull them up really far on my legs as they dragged across the floor.

'Dinners ready guys!' I heard Mikoto shout from the dinning room. Food? Can I even eat any?

I made my way down and sat at the table next to Sasuke.

'You look nice and refreshed now, Katori. Feel free to tuck in! There's plenty to go around' she said happily as she placed the last bowl on the table. It was like a buffet! The whole table was filled with all different types of food that I couldn't wait to try!

'I'm fine thank you anyway' Sasuke looked at me.

'But you didn't have any dinner either' I saw Mikoto looking worried too.

'If you haven't had lunch then you should at least eat something. It should help you feel better love' her eyes closed as she smiled.

Sasuke placed some mash on my plate and a few other things that I didn't know of. I picked up my knife and fork before tucking in on this meal.

I even went in for seconds which was kind of embarrassing but Mikoto did offer and I can't turn down such great food!

After laying down the cutlery down onto the plate. I started to feel ill...

'Where's the bathroom?' I asked standing up.

'Second door on the left. Are you okay?' Mikoto asked.

I couldn't answer her as I was already running up to the bathroom. All of my dinner was now down the toilet...I feel so embarrassed for this. Maybe I can't eat food again as it won't stay down. I lay my head over the bowl and began heaving again. I heard the door open and Mikoto stood their.

'I-I'm sorry' I said before throwing up again. I felt her pull my hair from out of my face and her other hand on my back.

'No need to apologise, you can't help it. Now just get it all out' She began rubbing my back but nothing else came out...

'Thank you' I said flushing the toilet before sitting down on the cold floor.

'It's okay, Sasuke told me a lot about you and how you haven't eaten lunch since you came to Konoha High. Why is that?' I broke down into tears as she also held up my arm to see the bruises.

'I haven't e-eaten in years...I-I just take pills to keep me alive but it makes me suffer like he wants me to' I chocked out.

'Who wants to make you suffer? Was it the same person who did this to you?' She then pulled up my sleeve to reveal everything on my arm. I didn't want to answer. 'Look, you can trust me Katori, us Uchiha's are the police and if we can help you we can and we will...please, tell me what's going on at home' her face was upset. I had to tell her but it was just how?

'M-my dad..he beats me' I finally composed myself so I could speak properly. 'Everytime I come home, he will either shout at me, be doing a woman or abusing me like punching or kicking. Even if it wasn't my fault, he will hurt me. I can't even talk in the house as he doesn't want me to argue back or complain about anything...' I wiped the remaining tears off my face.

'What about your mother? Where is she?'

'My mother died when she was giving birth to me, I was a mistake and my dad treats me like one. He also wants me to suffer as it was my fault my mother isn't here...' another tear escaped as I looked at Mikoto's face.

She was shocked of why I was so skinny and why I was covered in cuts and bruises.

'Mom?' I looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame.

'Sasuke, please take Katori to her room and make sure she's okay. I'm going to speak to your father' Mikoto stood up, patted me on the head and walked out.

'Come on' Sasuke held out his hand to I could take it and stand up. I hesitated but then I took it. He lead me back up to my room where he told me to take a seat while he fetched me some clothes to sleep in. He came back with a pair of his joggers which he wears for PE sometimes and a plain black tee. Kinda like what I wear at home really.

'Here you go, I will let you get changed and then I will come back later to check if you are okay. If you feel sick, the bathroom's just down the hall' he smiled at me before pulling the door to. I took off Itachi's clothes and put on the ones Sasuke had given me. The joggers were quite loose but I pulled the draw strings as tight as I could but it didn't really do much. I just hope when he come in, they don't fall down!

I sat on the bed and rested against my wall. I feel more comfortable here than I do anywhere else...Sasuke's parents are so nice and understanding, especially his mum and I have never seen Sasuke act like this before: nice and helpful.

When I looked at the clock on the wall it said 9:32pm. Well I thinking really helps pass the time.

As I was about to slide into bed, I heard someone knock on the door. Sasuke's parent's parents had gone to bed unless Mikoto was checking on me to see if I felt any better.

'Katori? You asleep?' I heard Sasuke whisper.

'No' I replied pulling the sheet over me. Luckily I wasn't standing up so the joggers wouldn't fall down.

The door opened and there stood Sasuke in a pair of grey trackies that settles just on his hips showing off his perfect pelvis lines...he wasn't even wearing a top either! As he shut the door, I couldn't see him very clearly which made me pout a little but I best get over it!

'How you feeling?' I felt him sit on the side of the bed.

'I feel good thanks, but we should really get some sleep since we have school tomorrow'

'Yeah we should' he started to lift up my sheet to get in bed with me.

'Not in my bed! Your own!' I whispered loudly while grabbing my sheets from his grasp. I heard him snigger.

'I was only messing' he stood up and walked towards the door. 'Mom has done your clothes for you so when you wake up tomoz, they are in the kitchen on the table for you'

'Thanks' He said 'night' before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I can't believe him! Well I should get some sleep and as much as I can since I have to go back home tomorrow...

Chapter 4

I tip toed out of my room at 5:30 as no-one was awake yet. I tip toed down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen.

'I see you know where the kitchen is' I turned around to see Sasuke standing still dressed in what he was last night but was clearer and leaning against the door frame...damn it Sasuke. Please go away...this is mean!

'Well yeah, I stayed for dinner didn't I?' I said walking back up the stairs with my clothes. He just giggled as I could feel my joggers beginning to fall down little by little.

'Er, Katori? Your joggers are erm'

'I know' I pulled one hand away and pulled them up but I didn't let go just to be safe. I strolled into my room and shut the door.

'You not going to wash first?' Sasuke said standing outside my door. I walked back out wearing my school jeans instead of my joggers.

'The trousers were too big and they kept falling down even though they were the tightest I could get them'

'I'm sorry that my clothes are too big for you' he smirked at my comment and walked into the bathroom as I followed him.

I was wearing Sasuke's clothes? Oh great...

We brushed our teeth and finished getting dressed before heading downstairs where Mikoto was making breakfast. For Sasuke anyway.

'Good morning Katori, Sasuke'

'Morning Mrs Uchiha' I greeted before taking a seat at the table.

'Call me Mikoto. Breakfast will just be a minute' Sasuke sat down next to me and his father sat in-front of me...he was kind of scary.

'Here you go guys, toast for Fugaku, full English for Sasuke and a small bowl of rice for Katori' She placed all three meals on the table before taking her seat and eating hers. 'I searched that bland foods like rice, crackers, toast and noodles should help you to stop puking everytime you eat. If we break you in slowly, you should be able to start eating properly' I couldn't thank Mikoto enough for what she was doing for me! She was acting like the mother I never had.

'Thank you for the meal' I stood up and put on my shoes before waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke came over to the door and drove us to school. The day went really slowly as I had the thought about having to go back home to my father.

'Do you want a lift home?' Sasuke asked pulling up besides me just outside the school gate.

'I should be fine, thank you anyway' He smiled before driving off up the road. It was a long walk home but it wasted more time as I hated going home. I walked into the door where my dad was passed out on the floor and his woman was passed out on the sofa. Maybe to save myself from being shouted at when he comes around, I should clean up all the bottles and throw them all away.

I began to pick up a few of the many glass bottles dotted around the house. Although as I made my way into the living room, dad's girlfriend Gasai was waking up. She didn't look very good either.

'Urghh..' She lifted up her head and rubbed it with her hand while propping herself up with the other. 'What a night' She looked up at me and the smile was wiped off of her face. 'I thought you weren't meant to come round'

Her face was like the devil. I couldn't say anything but her orbs were darkening, making me feel more intimidated. Her head titled as she grew impatient. I opened my mouth and her eyes widened in shock as I was about to speak but then I was stopped by the sound of my dad stumbling into the door.

'Gasai?' he asked. His eyes opened slightly as he looked over at me. 'So you're home then...thought that you would never come back' He stumbled over to me even closer. 'Wait...they aren't your clothes' he examined me closely as his eyes squinted. 'They're boy clothes aren't they' I shook my head. However that didn't get me out of what was coming next.

He slowly lifted up his hand as I began to cower over. He hit me hard on the head making me go partially dizzy...

'Me and Gasai are going out so when I c-come back, I want this house spotless.' He ordered. He picked Gasai up and walked out of the house leaving me all alone. I would rather be on my own than live with him.

For the next few weeks, Sasuke brought me some food to help me eat more and he looked after me by taking me out to the arcade with him and Naruto. We sometimes went out to the cinema but they used to go half each as I had no money to pay with. I felt really bad not paying for anything but they insisted.

'See you later guys!' I shouted to Sasuke and Naruto standing outside the school gates.

*Sasuke POV*

I watched as Katori walked down the road on her own. She has been round mine and Naruto's house but I have never seen what hers is like or where it is for that fact.

'I'll see you later Naruto' I walked off down the street after Katori leaving Naruto on his own.

'But what about your car?!' He shouted but I ignored him as I was too curious.

I followed her for ages until she slowed down and walked up an empty driveway. She looked scared. But she always seems so happy so why is she scared?

I walked nervously over to the door but then I paused just before I went to knock.

'Katori! You broke the mirror again! Stupid bitch!' I heard a man shout. Then I heard something fall onto broken glass followed by a groan. Was that Katori? After, was a kick followed by a slamming door.

Katori whimpered behind the door I was standing at. She was only a metre away and I couldn't help her. The glass was moving but very slowly. Maybe I should go home...and talk to her about it tomorrow in class.

'I'm back mom!' I shouted as I hung up my jacket.

'Dinners ready anyway!' She shouted back to me. I walked in to see everyone already sitting down on at the table about to start eating. Even Itachi was here instead of at work like he sometimes is.

'How was your day then Sasuke?' My mother asked as I took my seat.

'It was good, yeah' I placed some food onto my plate before taking a bite. 'But I followed Katori home today' I took another mouthful. 'But she wasn't happy. I never went in but I heard things from inside as I waited at the door'

'What happened?' Itachi asked concerned while putting some more food on his plate.

'Well, she accidently broke the mirror in the hallway but his pushed her onto the broken glass and made her clean it up but he kicked her before slamming the door...she was crying quietly while picking up the broken glass' I placed my knife and fork on my plate after finishing.

'Thanks for telling us Sasuke, we can take it from here, you go upstairs and do your homework' My mother said while collecting the plates off of the table.

I stood up and walked up to my room where I lay on my bed thinking about Katori. I wonder whether she's alright. I wonder why she never told me about this earlier. I fell to sleep on my thoughts...

'Excuse me Sasori, but I was wondering if I could borrow Katori Hatoyama please?' Tsunade asked. I looked over at Katori worried as she picked up her things and nervously walked out of the door with Tsunade following behind her.

I went the whole lesson, anxiously waiting for her to walk back through the door. But she never came back. I walked over to next lesson alone to wait even longer for her not to arrive.

At dinner I sadly walked over to the blossom tree where everyone was waiting for me. 'Where's Katori?' Kiba asked.

'She was taken out of class by Tsunade but she hasn't come back' I explained.

'Text her then' Naruto said. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text:

_Hey, I was wondering where you are? If you want I will come meet you if you don't wanna walk back on your own_

_ Sasuke x_

My phone never buzzed for a reply. 'Maybe I should ring her' I clicked call on my phone but she still never answered. The reason was that her phone was off which wasn't like her...

*Naruto POV*

Sasuke has been acting really weird today after Katori never came back to class. He keeps blanking out and not paying attention. I'm saving his butt by nudging him if the teacher asks him a question and then writing it down. Everyone has been doing the same thing all day.

'Sasuke? Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day' I looked over at him but he didn't pay any attention to that either. I punched him in the arm. 'Would you listen! I asked if you were okay! Urgh..' He looked back at me angered. He punched me back and stormed off over to his car before racing down the road home in it.

*Sasuke POV*

Of course I'm not okay! Katori was taken out of class and she hasn't come back all day! I'm worried about her! So worried that I just can't sleep...

At school, I waited eagerly to see her beautiful face walk through the door but there was still nothing. This isn't normal. No matter how she is, she still wouldn't miss a day off school. Reason was her dad never let her anyway.

On the way home I drove the long way so I could check up on her to see if she was okay or if there was anything wrong that I could help with. I pulled up on the drive and walked over to the door. It was creaked open slightly which was unusual...

I crept in to see that there were things all over the floor as though someone had robbed the place but nothing seemed to look as though it had been stolen. Maybe someone went on a rage like her dad. But why?

'Katori?' I asked nervously. There was no reply so I snuck up the stairs looking in every room until I walked into a room that seemed to have been Katori's due to the fact that there were carving's all over the wall by the bed. The whole room was empty but there was one thing left on the bed...her phone. I turned it on to see that she had full battery life. I placed the phone into my pocket after deleting all of the text messages I had sent her after she had left.

Maybe she is never coming back...

I walked back downstairs to the rest of the abandoned house. I stood still for a moment before stumbling emotionally to my car. I held in all the tears as I drove home. I didn't have any dinner that night or sleep as I kept looking over and over the conversations that we used to have together.

I carried on for the rest of the week until Friday when I finally broke.

'Sasuke Uchiha! Will you please pay attention! What ever is troubling isn't as important as what we're doing right now so forget about it and save it for outside of class!' Kakashi snapped.

'It is important!' I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up pushing my chair over. 'I won't forget about it! I just wanna know where the hell my friend is! But non of you seem to care or care enough to tell the person who was the closest to her!' I shouted angrily.

'Tsunade! Now!' Kakashi growled. I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the class and over to Tsunade's office. I knocked hard on the door before walking in.

'Sasuke. Why have you been sent here?' Tsunade asked me.

'Because Kakashi told me that thinking about where Katori is wasn't important so I shouted at him for it.' I explained angrily. She just sighed.

'Tell me this. Why are you so worried about her?' My eyes widened. What was I meant to say? I don't know myself... maybe I like her?

'Well...I guess that I've never met anyone like her before and I'm not willing to let her go so easily! She means everything to me! There will never be another girl like her ever again! I just want her back! I haven't slept in days! It's killing me!' I broke down and fell on the floor covering my face as I filled them with my tears. The tears I bottled up for days for the girl I care about the most. 'I-I love her' I chocked out.

I never would have thought that I could love a girl so much that I end up crying in front of my principle because she's gone. How can love do this to someone like me?

I heard a chair move and footsteps come closer to me. When I looked up, Tsunade was bending down in-front of me with a sad expression on her face. She took my hand and placed a small piece of paper into it. 'Call her' were the only words she said before getting back up and sitting back in her chair. I opened the paper as I stood up to see a blurred number wrote down. I wiped the tears away and composed myself before taking out my phone. I walked into the room through from Tsunade's office and typed the number into my phone. I clicked the call button before anxiously waiting for her to answer.

_Hello?_

_Hey it's Sasuke_

_Sasuke?! How did you get my number?!_

_That doesn't matter. Where are you?_

_That doesn't matter either._

_But Katori.._

She put the phone down on me. Now what was I meant to do now? I'm never gonna find her if she won't tell me!

'Are you okay Sasuke?' I walked back into the office where Tsunade looked at me with a hopeful expression. I shook my head.

'She put the phone down on me' my head hung down sadly.

'It's a shame that you can't track her down' That's it! I _can _track her! Thank god I'm related to the police! I ran out of the room and over to my car where I drove as fast as I could to the only place that would help me trace Katori.

The FBI.

*slam*

'What do you want me to do with this Teme?' Itachi asked me as he placed some papers next to the phone I just slammed on his desk.

'I want you to trace someone. Trace Katori. The number is the first one in my recent calls.' I demanded.

'But why?'

'Because I wanna find her!' He picked up the phone and walked over to another desk in the back where he did weird things on this machine as well as on my phone.

'Here's the address, its the foster home not far from here' I snatched the phone and paper from him shouting thank you as I ran out the door.

Chapter 5

*Buzz buzz*

_Hello?_

_Sasuke, It's mom_

_What's up, I'm driving?_

_I just wanna say sorry for calling social services but she couldn't have gone on like that forever_

_Whatever_

_Sas-_

So it was my mom who had called up social services! I don't believe this! She couldn't even tell me where she had gone either! Making me suffer like this!

After pulling up in the parking lot, I ran up to the reception area. 'I'm looking for someone'

'Who?' The receptionist asked me.

'Sasuke?' I turned around to see Katori looking directly at me. It felt really good to see her again. To see her healthy and not in any pain made me feel even happier.

'I'm looking for her' I said walking over to Katori. Although one thing did seem different about her which was the fact that her face was emotionless. Even living with her father, she still wore a smile on her face.

'Why are you here?' She asked.

'I'm here for you. I needed to find you as no-one else seemed to bother'

'But why me?'

'I have had no sleep all week and I have lashed out at Kakashi for moaning at me because I wasn't paying any attention in class, all because I was worrying about you! I even went to Itachi in the FBI to trace you so I could see you again'

'Why would you waste all your time worrying over someone like me? Why would you even bother?'

'Because...Because I have never met anyone like you and I never will ever again and I can't deal with the fact of losing you like this again...Katori, I really have no idea of how to say this but everyday is fun when I'm with you and it has been ever since the first day I met you. Ever since that day I have been in love with you and it has taken me this long to realise that'

She looked at me with her eyes shining. She had no emotion or words.

'Aren't you gonna say anything?' A tear fell down her face before she ran off down the hall back over to her room...I told her that I loved her and she ran off crying! What did I do wrong?

I walked back out of the door and over to my car. I sat inside it for ages thinking about what had just happened and what that had meant.

After playing it over and over in my head, I thought of many stupid little things that had gone wrong so I drove back home. I walked straight past everyone and lay upstairs on my bed. Tears kept begging to fall but I pulled them back again.

I lay there for hours. I didn't want to move. I took in a deep breath before pulling out my phone.

'Sasuke?' I peered over to my door where Itachi was standing holding a plate of food. 'Mom told me to bring this up to you'

I nodded and he put the plate onto my desk before sitting on my bed. 'What's up?' he asked. 'Did you find Katori?'

'Y-yeah...I even told her that I loved her...'

'That's good then, at least she know how you truly feel'

'But then she ran off crying'

Itachi didn't speak but what was there to say? He might even come out with some pathetic joke about how terrible I am with girls and how I can make them cry!

'Awe bro' he placed his hand onto my shoulder. 'She will come round, I promise. In the mean time, have something to eat and get some sleep' he stood up and walked out the door and back downstairs.

Maybe she will come round soon...

Chapter 6

*Katori POV*

*Knock knock*

I sat up on my bed as one of the care workers walked into my room holding some things.

'These were left at reception for you' she placed a dress, key and note on my bed followed by a pair of shoes on the floor.

'Who from?' I asked shocked sifting through all the things.

'Anonymous'

'What did they look like?' I asked raising an eye brow. She tapped her nose as she walked out of my room. I picked up the note from under the key and read it out to myself.

_I know that it's been months but I want you to put on this dress and shoes while making yourself look as beautiful as ever and put the key on your purse. Wait by the front doors at 7:00pm sharp ;)_

_Love Anonymous x_

I wonder what this is all about? Who would do all this for me?

I pondered upon my thoughts while I began to get changed into the dress someone had left for me. I looked into the mirror after putting on the last thing: my shoes.

The dress was white at the top and black at the bottom finishing just around knees. There were some white circular patterns along the bottom of the dress making it look pretty. (Image on the side). The shoes were just simple black stilettos and my hair was down and wavy as my friend had done it for me after she heard what had happened with the surprise things.

I felt like a princess and I bet whoever sent me all this hopes that I would look like one. I smiled at myself in the mirror followed by a short spin. I heard the door open and I saw the social worker who had brought me the dress standing smiling at me.

'You should get over to the door as it's nearly 7...and you look beautiful' she complimented me as I made sure that the key was in my purse.

'Thank you, for everything' I hugged her. 'I best go then, wish me look with my mystery date' I grinned cheekily and walked past her over to the front door where I sat on the bench outside.

After waiting only a couple of minutes, at exactly 7:00 a black car pulled up. Before I knew it my mystery guy was stepping out of the car. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him.

He walked around the car and held out a white shawl for me as it was getting a little chilly. I hesitated but then I took it from his hands and placed it over my shoulders.

'Katori Hatoyama, will you be my guest and come with me to Konoha High Schools senior prom?' He asked. I was speechless. I hadn't been to school in months. I was home schooled since I left that day from school and it hasn't always been the easiest.

'S-Sasuke...As friends I will' I smiled faintly at him as he opened the door to the car. He smiled back at me as I sat down.

We drove over to school which I hadn't been back to in so long but from the outside nothing had changed. He parked up and he took my hand as we walked through the door into the gym where music was playing and everyone was dancing; they were all having the best night of their lives.

'Katori!' I heard someone shout but before I could look for who it was, I was engulfed in a bear hug from behind. When they finally let me go after I heard Sasuke cough a little, I turned around to see a blonde guy standing there with the biggest grin on his face. He looked really smart in a tux but I have to say, so did Sasuke. I blushed a little thinking about it.

'Naruto, it's good to see you again' I said loudly as the music was so loud.

'Where have you been? Everyone was worrying about you! What happened? Are you okay? How come you only came for prom? Have you done your exams yet? Have-' Sasuke cut off Naruto by punching him on the head so he would shut up.

'Quit it Naruto' Sasuke growled. I giggled a little at Naruto holding his head in pain. I have really missed these two!

'Sasuke-kun!' Sakura. I take it she hasn't changed at all then! Still in love with Sasuke! 'Sasuke-kun! Please come dance with me!' Before Sasuke could even say no, he was dragged away by Sakura over to the dance floor. He didn't look too happy about that if I'm honest...

*Sasuke POV*

Sakura kept tugging me to dance and kept pulling me closer so that I would kiss her but I pushed her away.

'Sasuke, what's wrong? Why won't you just kiss me? You know you wanna'

'I really don't! Would you leave me the fuck alone! You just don't get it do you! I don't love you and I never will! I am only in love with one person and that's the person I have come here with tonight! Katori!' Her eyes widened as I said Katori's name. I stormed away and Sakura made no attempt of running after me or shouting my name.

When I got back over to where Katori was, I couldn't believe what she was doing...

She was pinned up against the wall kissing Naruto. The girl I love is kissing my best friend. My soul fell into the darkness and I couldn't seem to get it back again...

*Katori POV*

As I pushed Naruto off me, I saw Sasuke clench his fist as he saw me kissing Naruto. This isn't good!

'Sasuke!' I cried but it was too late. 'Thanks Naruto.' I growled and ran after him. I took off my shoes so that I could run quicker. Why did this have to happen now!?

*Sasuke POV*

I ran over to my car as quick as I could. As quick as my heart had sunk. As quick as my soul had died. I blasted out my music and put my foot down hard onto the pedal so I could get out of here as quick as I could. As I reached 40 miles per hour, I notice someone run out in-front of me. It wasn't until my headlights hit her that I saw who it was.

There was no time to stop. But it was too late anyway. I crashed straight into her. Shit!

I jumped out of the car as quick as I could to see her body cold on the floor. People began to crowd round as I knelt down to her.

'Katori..Katori..speak to me' I cried. Tears began to build up in my eyes as her eyes slowly opened.

'S-Sasuke...' She whispered.

'Why did you do that?! You could of died! I could have killed you!' she smiled at me. What?! Did she want to die for kissing Naruto?

'I ran out to stop you so I could say sorry for everything' She chocked before closing her eyes but she was still breathing. Without hesitation I rang for an ambulance which arrived in no time but it felt like forever.

I didn't want her to go alone so I travelled along side her.

After around 5 hours of waiting outside her door a nurse finally came out to me to say that she was finally awake.

*Katori POV*

I opened my eyes to wince in pain.

'Good morning Miss Hatoyama, how are you feeling?' the nurse asked me as she walked over to me. I tried to sit up but it was too painful. 'Take it easy, you haven't broken anything but you have fractured your ankle slightly. Your back will also hurt a considerable bit so please be careful' She helped me sit up before giving me some more pain killers.

She walked over to the door where she spoke to someone. 'Mr Uchiha, you can come in now, she's awake but don't stay too long as she needs to rest'

The nurse moved out the way slightly and to my surprise Sasuke walked through the door still in his tuxedo from last night. 'Sasuke'

'I am so sorry for running you over last night but I didn't see you until you were right in-front of the car which by then it was already too late'

'I should be the one who should be sorry, especially for kissing Naruto which he came onto me and that was the point where you saw'

'I don't care about that now, the good thing is that you're alright and you're gonna make a full recovery...plus I have waited all night for you to wake up. I haven't had any sleep again' he giggled a little at the end.

'You shouldn't waste all of your time on me and if I had never come here then none of this would have happened and then you wouldn't have ran over me and I wouldn't of ran off from you when you told me that you loved me and I'm so sorry for-' I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence as I was cut off with Sasuke's lips attacking mine. I didn't feel like pushing away. I just smiled into the kiss.

As he pulled away, reality hit me. 'But we can't be together as I might be being fostered soon' I felt a tear trickle down my blushed skin. His smile didn't change at all. Was he happy that I might be moving away?!

'You still have the key right?' I pointed to my purse and Sasuke gave it to me. I opened it to see the key still there so I took it out to show him. 'That key is yours. Itachi told me that as long as you live with someone 18 or older then you can leave the foster home without being fostered' Sasuke explained but I still didn't follow. I pulled a confused face.

Sasuke went into his back pocket and pulled out another key. He took mine and placed them together. They were identical.

'Why do we have the same key? I'm not following you...' I still had no clue what he was getting at! Either I'm really stupid or he's just no making it clear!

'I'm 18 and we both have the same key...' I finally caught up to what he was saying and my eyes lit up as I realised. 'You will live with me in a small apartment not far from here which is just big enough for me and you or another person in a few years if you wanted' I smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He sat on the bed and I hugged him even though it was extremely painful. I cried with happiness as he pulled away. 'As I said before, I've never met anyone like you but I will do anything to keep you'

'Thank you. Thank you so much! For everything! I love you Sasuke!' I kissed him again before we fell asleep on the bed together.

Chapter 7

'Katori? Are you ready to go?' I heard someone say as I placed the last few things into a bag Sasuke had brought me the night before. 'Nearly, I just gotta get the nurse to give me my tablets that I have to take and then I should be ready to go.' I answered.

'Good, I'm glad that you're getting out of this hospital after a lonesome week without me.' Sasuke said while walking over to me before sliding his arms around my waist. 'You mean that you had a lonesome week without me, not the other way around?' I questioned.

I heard him grunt and I laughed at him. 'I knew that you missed me.' I said as I turned around to face the raven. 'Well I have had to put up with Itachi teasing me.' Sasuke whined.

'Sasuke...Itachi always teases you so that's no different to any other day!' I teased. 'I still can't believe he hasn't moved out yet!'

'He has! But he just keeps coming back to our house and eating all our food, teasing me and helping dad before going home.' Sasuke explained as he removed his arms from around me.

There was a knock at the door and we both fell quiet. 'Katori? It's your nurse. Can I come in please?' The lady from outside the door asked.

'Sure!' I answered chirpily knowing that now I can go home as she would have my medication that I need to take. The door opened and she held a bag full of small boxes. 'Here are your tablets for the next month. I have wrote everything down about the amount you should take every day and how often but if there is any problems or confusion, please feel free to call.' She handed the bag over to me before walking back out again.

'I guess we can go home now then.' I concluded. I went to grab but Sasuke got there before me. 'I ran you over, the least I can do is carry your bag.' Sasuke grinned while slamming my bag onto his back.

After a 30 minute drive back from the hospital, we finally arrived back at my foster home where my care worker Ellen greeted me with a giant hug. I never even got far into the door before I was engulfed into this abyss of happiness and contentment. 'I was so worried about you! I'm so glad that you're okay!' This was the woman who was considered the strictest in the whole of the foster house but to me, she was the nicest!

Ellen was the lady who always made sure I was alright, let me go out with my friends as long as I was back in time for dinner and she was the one who gave me the dress for prom which Sasuke had bought me. To me, she was like a second mother that I never had but I just wonder whether my mother was like Ellen: a nice, caring, funny and loving person. Everything you want in a mother really.

'I'm sorry that I made you worry.' I began. 'And I'm sorry about running her over in the first place.' Sasuke added. Ellen stepped to the side a little so that she was in line with Sasuke. Her eyes were narrowed slightly. 'I've heard so much about you but this was one thing I never thought you could do, especially to Katori.' Ellen stated.

I was trying to hold my laugh back as Sasuke looked scared out of his mind and Ellen looked as though she was about to commit murder on Sasuke. 'Come on you guys, stop it! You guys are killing me!' I laughed so hard that I was holding my stomach as I couldn't hold it in much longer.

They both turned to me with confused looks. I calmed myself down as much as I could and I ended my outburst with a cough. 'Sorry...' I let my head hang down.

'Well, we best go pack your things Katori! We have a busy few days ahead of us!' Sasuke said while pushing me down the hallway as Ellen followed us while shaking her head from side to side.

As I opened my door, Sasuke couldn't believe what my room looked like. It was quite bare and there wasn't really a lot of mess except for some clothes that had been thrown on the floor as I was getting ready for prom. 'Your room is so small...' Sasuke said while investigating the pictures on the window ledge. 'You do realise that that makes you sound like a spoilt brat.' I teased as I dragged out the small suitcase from under my bed. There was only a singular wardrobe, a single bed, a desk and a few draws that were next to my bed along with a small lamp.

'I am not.' He moaned as he picked up the picture from the side. 'Who's this?' he held it out for me see. 'That woman is my mother. I was told that she was one of the happiest people on earth and that she could make anyone smile. I just wished I could have seen that but she died giving birth to me. If I could ever bring anyone back, it would be her and no-one else.' I explained.

'She is really beautiful.' He smiled. 'Now I know where you get your looks from.' I blushed at his comment. 'She looks really nice and she sounded like it, I wish I could meet her as well.'

Sasuke handed me the picture and I placed it gently on the top of my clothes and placed more on top just to make sure that the frame wouldn't break. 'Thank you.' I smiled at him. I zipped it up and placed it on the floor.

'I will go get the car started! Nice to meet you Miss Ellen' Sasuke complimented before running out of the room. 'You are one lucky girl. I would have loved to have a boy like him at your age. He's looked after you since you met, gave you somewhere to stay and supported you with your mother. You should never let him go.' Ellen explained.

I looked up at her after pulling up the handle of my suitcase. 'I won't I promise...but I want to thank you. Not just for being there for me but for also acting like my mum. Thank you so much! I will never forget you!' I let go of my handle and hugged Ellen really tight as I hated to say goodbye to people but you would have thought that moving around so much like I used to, would have made me immune to it.

That was completely wrong!

'It was my pleasure! I was glad to meet someone like you. I'm glad that you classed me as your mother. I really hope that you do well in the future and enjoy your life!' Ellen said. Tears started to build up in my eyes. 'I love you like my own daughter Katori.' That line broke me into millions of pieces and I could help but let tear after tear slide down my warmed cheeks.

'I love you too, mom.' I said causing Ellen to begin to cry too. It really was like saying goodbye to your own mom and it was one of the hardest things I have had to do in my life.

After a very emotional goodbye, me and Sasuke arrived back at the Uchiha house. Sasuke grabbed my suitcase and explained that we had to stay here for a few days as there was no furniture so we couldn't even sleep unless we wanted to sleep on the floor!

I perched myself on his bed as he began to pack a few of his things while leaving the essentials. There was only me and Sasuke in the house and it was kind of quiet without the sound of the k-pop channel blasting out as Mikoto sang along, Itachi annoying his brother with me laughing and Fugaku reading the newspaper while trying to shout at Itachi to stop irritating his brother. I miss living at this house but this is how it will be until we have a child which won't be for a few years yet!

An hour passed and Sasuke was still packing (I don't know how much stuff this guy needs but he has a lot!). I just sat staring out of the window most of the time while hiding stuff from Sasuke that he kept looking for. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Itachi with a bag full of sweets.

'Knock next time!' Sasuke growled. 'I think I will next time, especially if Katori's here! I never know what you could be up to!' Itachi joked. Sasuke picked up a pillow and threw it in Itachi's direction hitting him square in the face. I couldn't help but laugh! Itachi removed the pillow from his face and it had gone from giant smile to emotionless.

'What's going on up here?' I heard a voice come from behind Itachi. When I looked again, I said Mikoto smiling at me. 'I thought I heard a girl's laugh up here. It's nice to see you again Katori and I'm glad that you're okay.' Mikoto greeted with a loving smile. I smiled back. 'Thank you and it's lovely to see you again.'

Before anymore could be said Mikoto looked from Itachi and then to Sasuke. 'Now what are you two doing?' She snapped. 'He started it!' The boys said in unison whilst pointing to each other at the same time. I pressed my lips together as the urge to laugh appeared once more. Although this time would be a really bad time to laugh...

'I don't care who started it. What's going on? Sasuke, you explain.' Mikoto stated while she folded her arms. 'Well I was packing my things for the new house and Itachi stormed into my room without knocking and then turns round and says that he should because he never knows what me and Katori could be up to when home alone! So I threw a pillow at him.' Sasuke explained while trying not to get too annoyed.

'Itachi was there any need to annoy your brother like that and I'm sure they're not like that. They wouldn't do anything like that anyway as Katori has only just come out of the hospital today. And what do you mean a new house?' Her eyes moved from Itachi and back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at me scared before looking back at his mum. 'Well, I got a small house that one of my friends rich brother let me have since he has loads anyway and it's too small for him. It was only so Katori wouldn't get fostered and since I'm 18, I'm old enough to look after someone younger than me now...I just don't want to lose her.'

Mikoto's face changed into a sorrowful expression. 'But we need to stay here for a few days as the furniture hasn't arrived yet. Three days tops.' Sasuke said. 'Katori, help me get some clean bedding and make the spare bed up and you can stay in there, but Sasuke, you stay in here is that understood?' Sasuke nodded without any hesitation. 'Thank you mom.' She smiled before she left and I followed close behind her.

'This house is amazing! It's so big! If this house is too small for your friend, his houses must be huge!' I cried while I examined the house.

'I know! But he is very rich!' Sasuke explained. 'Tell me about it.' I added.

I jumped onto the sofa and lay back. 'I have an idea...' I spoke. Sasuke came and sat down next to me so I sat back up. 'Why don't we have a party next Saturday to celebrate?'I suggested.

'That's a great idea! I will call all the guys from school and get them to come around.' He stood up and started bringing some boxes in full of food followed by ones filled with mine and his things.

Everyone was finally here; Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and for some reason Itachi. I bet Mikoto sent him round to keep an eye on us or he just wanted t annoy his brother like he always does!

Everyone began drinking, dancing and laughing. It was one fun night. 'I'm just gonna go to the shop and get some more drinks, there's not much left since Itachi keeps drinking them all.' Sasuke moaned while evil eying Itachi.

'Alright then. Naruto! Go with Sasuke to get some more drinks! He can't carry them all on his own.' I shouted above the music. Naruto ran over and dragged Sasuke out the door.

I began to dance with Hinata as she wasn't shy as she had had a lot to drink. I have never seen this side to her before! Shikamaru then began dancing on the table when suddenly the music stopped.

'Someone quickly ring an ambulance! It's Sasuke and it doesn't look good!' Naruto shouted as he ran into the living room where we all were. My heart sank to the bottom of the ocean to the sound of them words..._ 'It's Sasuke and it doesn't look good.' _Words I really never wanted to hear or ever put together.

Bonus chapter:

'Someone quickly ring an ambulance! It's Sasuke and it doesn't look good!' Naruto shouted as he ran into the living room where we all were. My heart sank to the bottom of the ocean to the sound of them words..._ 'It's Sasuke and it doesn't look good.' _Words I really never wanted to hear or ever put together.

I stood there. I couldn't move. My body seemed to have locked and there was nothing I could do. Sasuke meant everything to me and I can't bear the thought of ever losing him and especially since we only just moved into our new house together. He was the only person who was there for me when my father abused me. He could always make me smile no matter what...His smile could always bring happiness around me and his laugh made even more.

We spoke all the time about getting married and having a child when we are older. If we had a girl she would be called Sophie and if we had a boy, he would be Ritsu. I guess you could say that we had a life plan and when everything was ticked off, our life would be perfect.

Right now, I feel as though all that time was pointless and that if Sasuke dies then my heart and soul does too. I will have no-one. He _is _my heart and soul so losing him would be the worst thing in the entire world and I may never recover from it...

Before I knew it, Itachi was ringing for the ambulance and everyone else was running outside to see where he was and what was wrong. I couldn't seem to get enough energy to move. A tear slid down my face and my body gave way. Luckily enough, Itachi was still in the room and caught me just in time before I hit the floor.

His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything. All noise was blocked out. I felt helpless. Tears were now streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them even if I tried. Itachi sat me on his lap as I cried more and more. He never moved.

For what seemed like forever, my hearing came back to the sound of sirens outside. Itachi began to move. 'You stay here. You are not to come outside!' he cried before running out. I stayed sitting down on the floor. I couldn't cry anymore as I had cried out all my tears.

I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders before holding my hands. 'Look, Naruto has gone with Sasuke to the hospital.' His voice was just like Sasuke's but when I looked up, I saw Itachi with tear stained cheeks. Had he been crying too?

'We can't go yet, but we can go tomorrow when the doctor or Naruto gives us a call.' Itachi carried on. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be right by Sasuke's side when he wakes up! I jumped up. 'I wanna go!' I cried. Itachi grabbed me. 'No! You need to stay! It won't make things any better!' Itachi argued.

'Let go of me!' I shouted. 'No! You are staying here with me!' this carried on for a while before I broke down into Itachi's chest again. I just hoped that Sasuke will be alright and make a full recovery so we can start this life plan and live happily ever after.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me and held me there until I fell into a sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Itachi standing talking on the phone. 'Alright then, thank you.' He placed the phone down and I sat up very fragile. 'Morning...' he said in a saddened tone. I just nodded. Everything from last night hit me again.

'Naruto called. Sasuke made it through the night but it's still critical.' Itachi explained. I carefully stood up. 'I wanna go s-see him...n-now'

Itachi faintly smiled at me. 'Naruto said that we can go as he's stable but we don't know how long for. So let's go make the most of it.' He held out his hand for me to take.

*At the hospital*

'Naruto...' I whispered cautiously to the blonde who was sitting opposite some rooms. He looked up and over to me and Itachi who had just walked in. He stood up and hugged me.

We all grabbed a drink and sat down. 'N-Naruto...' he looked up to me. 'What happened to Sasuke?' I asked. He took a sip of his drink and bowed his head.

'When we left the house, we went to the shop like you told us to. When we were walking back, we were moments from the house and this bunch of lads came up to us asking for money. Sasuke told them to get lost but they kept pestering us. I went to give them the drinks but they smashed them onto the floor. Sasuke kept mouthing them to get lost but next thing I knew, I was being held back while another guy stabbed Sasuke multiple times and vital places. One wound was near his heart which is why he is in a critical condition. They stole my wallet and ran, leaving Sasuke on the floor.' Naruto explained.

I felt a singular tear slide down my face. 'If I ever find out who they are then I will seriously kill them for what they did to my brother!' Itachi growled under his breath. 'Itachi...'I placed my hand on his lap. 'No, not now. We need to be thinking about Sasuke, not the people who did this to him.'

'Katori's right Itachi. Why don't we go in there and see him.' We nodded and walked in. His body was motionless and his blooded clothes were in a bag in the corner of the room. I walked round to the side of him where I held his hand. He was on a heart monitor and he was covered in wires. 'Katori, if you don't wanna stay, we can go.' Itachi says placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. 'N-no, it's fine.'

I let go of Sasuke's hand quickly as the heart beats stopped. Doctors were flooding in and Itachi was dragging me out as I was kicking and screaming to stay. 'SASUKE!' Was the last thing I screamed before I passed out as everything was way too much for me to handle.

I woke up to see Itachi smiling at me. 'How long was I out?' I said while trying to sit up as I held my head. 'Not long.' Before anymore was said a doctor came out of Sasuke's room.

'We finally have his pulse back. He seems to be doing okay now and should now be out of a critical state. We stitched up the wound around his heart during surgery and he should make a full recovery. He will be hopefully waking up soon.' The doctor smiled before walking away.

I stood up and looked at Itachi. 'I wasn't out long?! I slept through his operation!' I cried. 'Okay, maybe you were out for about 2 hours but you were breathing so I saw no concern.' Itachi explained with a giant grin.

I didn't say anymore as I walked into the room. I sat down on the chair by his bed and held his hand. 'I love you Sasuke...' I kissed him before falling asleep again with my head resting on the bed.

As I woke up, I felt someone stroking my head. I lifted my head up to see a smiling Sasuke looking at me! 'Sasuke!' I cried. I hugged him before letting him go before I killed him myself. 'I missed you so much! I thought you were going to die!'

His head turned back my way and he just smiled. 'Do you really think that I would have given up that easily when I have an amazing girl like you to look after?' a tear of happiness ran down my face. 'I love you Katori and that's the reason why I will never give up. Not even on life.'

'I love you too Sasuke.' I stood up and kissed his carefully on the lips before sitting back down again. 'Sasuke, are you okay?' Mikoto raced through the door barging both Itachi and Naruto out of the way. 'I'm fine mom.' He said followed by a cough.

'Never scare me like that again!' she cried. 'Please don't scare your mother. She's a pain to calm down in a situation like this!' Fugaku joked. This is the first time in my whole life knowing Fugaku that he has ever smiled or made a joke of some sort.

Maybe all stories do end happily. Will I ever have a happy ending? I sure will!


End file.
